


I'm Gonna Rock Your Body Anyway

by Imogen_LeFay



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Jesse/Rachel, Background Kurt/Adam, Background Relationships, Background Santana/Dani, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Blind Date, Day 3, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: There are worse things than showing up alone to an event your ex is bringing his new boyfriend to. And there are worse things than having a friend set you up on a blind date. Your friend hiring an escort for you… might just be a step too far.But if that escort looks as gorgeous as Sebastian, can Blaine really complain?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828807
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	I'm Gonna Rock Your Body Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's what you missed on Canon Divergence: Kurt never went to Dalton to spy, in turn never met Blaine, who in turn never went to McKinley and only met up with the crew during his time at NYADA. Sebastian never went to Dalton, so they didn't meet either. Nobody is married, and Brittany went to Ireland to find a leprechaun (not Rory) to grant her a wish.  
> And that's what you missed on Canon Divergence.
> 
> On a more serious note, I had most of this written down when I heard about Naya. I twas kind of shocked, and sad in a way I rarely am about celebrity deaths, my thoughts are with her family.  
> Santana is playing a kind of prominent role in the story, and I’ve considered whether it’s even okay to post this. But in the end, I don’t think it would be right to pretend she and the engaging character she brought to life didn’t exist. Santana was a character that gave a lot of encouragement, and spoke to so many people, would have spoken to me more if I hadn't been determined to ignore that part of me. So in the end, I don't think hiding her away is the right choice, and well, here we are.  
> But I absolutely understand everyone who needs distance to it right now.

* * *

Blaine had a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve. He loved that he could share his feelings with his friends and have their support in shouldering every burden. It had been different with his parents. Especially his father never really quite understood him. Back then, it had been second nature to wear a mask, smiling and nodding, exuding polite interest even when he’d rather jump off a building than listen to one more minute of investment plans.

Still, from time to time Blaine found himself in a situation where this particular skill proved useful. For example, right now, sitting in a questionable New York Diner with Rachel almost bursting from excitement, inviting them to some local award show.

Now, Blaine was proud of Rachel. She was the first of them who’d gotten something similar to a break. And even if the award was local, it was still the most recognition any of them had gotten so far. Really, Blaine understood her excitement, and he loved that she extended an invitation to all of them.

Until…

“So, is it okay if I bring Adam?”

Really, Blaine should send his father a damn fruit basket, because his poker face was flawless.

Rachel was startled for a moment at Kurt’s interruption. Before she answered, her eyes flickered to Blaine in a silent question. He had to admit it was sweet how she showed consideration to him, even if they’d all been Kurt’s friends first. He only met them after he ran into Kurt during his second year at NYADA, still disoriented and just a bit overwhelmed. Something had clicked, and after Christmas, they started dating. It had gone well for a while, until it hadn’t, and once they had both graduated, they had broken up within a few weeks. But by then, Blaine was too entrenched into the group to just leave. It had been awkward at first, but in the end it had been worth it.

“I didn’t know you and Adam were serious,” Rachel said.

“I mean, I wouldn’t go so far as to say serious,” Kurt said, “but it might be going somewhere.”

“Oh, great, does this mean we have to see more of him in the future?” Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

There was a huff as Kurt glared at her. “Actually, it does. And… you know, I don’t want to jinx anything, but… this could be it.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, excitement peeking through for just one moment, before she remembered Blaine’s presence. “I mean… it’s just, you barely talk about him.”

Kurt sighed before he spoke again. “I said I don’t want to jinx it. And Adam… He’s perfect. He’s British, a NYADA alumnus, he even led an acapella group there, the Apples. It’s a shame they weren’t around when we were at NYADA.”

“Adam’s Apples?” Santana asked. “How long did it take him to come up with this?”

Blaine would high-five her, but as an ex-boyfriend, he probably would seem catty.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Adam is an amazing guy,” he said, “and besides, it’s not like _you_ decide who gets invited to Rachel’s award ceremony.”

There was a flash in Santana’s eyes, and Blaine felt a bit of second-hand chill – he definitely wouldn’t want that look directed at him.

“I’m not sure,” Rachel said slowly. “I mean, wouldn’t it be weird if you bring this one person nobody else knows?”

“Why? I mean, you can bring as many people as you like, right?” Santana asked. “And for once, Princess has a good idea. Let him bring Doctor Who, I can invite Dani, and Blaine’s going to bring the guy he’s seeing.”

And suddenly all eyes were on him. He shot a look to Santana, trying not to show his confusion too obviously, because…

What guy? She _knew_ there was no guy. He had hazy but intense memories of last Saturday when he crashed at her place after a party, and he definitely remembered complaining about Kurt’s new interest in bringing Adam to every single place he was invited to, while he himself still hadn’t found someone else. So what if he hadn’t been actively looking? He and Kurt had been together almost three years, and while it hadn’t really worked since the honeymoon period, he had still been convinced it would be better to take some time to heal and move on. There was nothing wrong with taking his time, and seven months weren’t _that_ long. He was _not_ losing, as Santana had insisted. She may have also insisted on hiring a call boy to get him out of this rut.

In conclusion, he really didn’t know why he hung out with her.

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone, too.” Kurt’s voice sounded higher, and maybe it was supposed to convey pleasant surprise. In the end, it sounded more like condescension.

Blaine probably never would figure out just what possessed him to say those next few words.

“Yeah, I am. It’s been almost a month. Casual at first, but… you know. It’s getting more serious now.”

“That’s perfect!” Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Okay, it’s settled then. Everyone brings a date, and… you know, I’ve been thinking, how about I invite Jesse?”

“St. James?” Kurt stared at her as if she lost her mind.

Blaine sighed in relief at this sudden change of topic. He didn’t know what exactly happened back in high school, just that Rachel’s first relationship with Jesse ended over some inter show choir rivalry disaster. He did know however, that Kurt would be preoccupied with this subject for the foreseeable future.

Of course, that put him in front of a new problem.

How to find a boyfriend in three days.

Yeah, he definitely should reconsider hanging out with Santana.

* * *

“I don’t know what your problem is. I told you it’s time you get out of your rut,” Santana said.

Blaine sighed, as he poured their tea and then added some rum. When he looked back, Santana was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and poured just a bit more before putting the bottle away.

Really, by this point it was his own fault for even letting her into his apartment. But the truth was that he enjoyed the company. And although Santana wouldn’t admit it, he was pretty sure she did too. She had started randomly hanging out at his place after her ex-girlfriend left her (Blaine never quite understood why, but supposedly it was something about leprechauns), and according to her both Kurt and Rachel had been too much drama for her.

Or maybe Blaine was just an easier victim.

“The problem is, there is no guy. The dinner is tomorrow, where am I supposed to not only find a guy I can pretend I’m into, who would want to go on a first date with me to such a high pressure thing, and keep up the lie that we’ve been dating for a month?”

“You forgot that he needs to be hot,” Santana said, “after all the whole point is to win.”

“It’s not about winning,” Blaine said. “We broke up months ago, and it’s _fine_.”

“Oh no, it’s not fine,” Santana replied, “because I’ve seen Spotted Dick, and I will not let you lose to the easiest challenge ever.”

“It’s not… Never mind.” Blaine shook his head. He did know better than to have this discussion. “There’s still no guy.”

“You could hire one,” Santana suggested. “You know, an escort. Actually…” A grin widened on his face, and suddenly Blaine had a feeling that the conversation was going exactly where Santana wanted it to. “I know just the guy.”

“You know an escort?” Blaine asked. He wasn’t quite sure why it came as a surprise. This was Santana Lopez after all.

“Oh, sure, he’s a total pain in the ass,” Santana replied, “but I guess kinda hot in a fuckboy way. You could do worse.”

For a second, Blaine waited for the punch line. It didn’t come.

“You’re serious about this?”

She took a sip from her tea, seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded in approval. “I never joke about sex or money.”

That much was true. With a sigh, Blaine took a sip of his own tea. “I’m not hiring someone,” he said.

“Oh, so you’d rather show up at the dinner with your ex and his Yorkshire Pudding, not only alone but also having to explain that you just made up that person you’re supposedly dating?”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but there wasn’t much he could say to that. “You started it,” he eventually said, and even he had to admit it sounded lame.

Lame enough that Santana wouldn’t even dignify it with a response.

“I’ll call him. Meet us there early, so you can hash out the details of your story. Or maybe play it loose and pretend those improv classes you took had any actual benefit.”

“They were fun,” Blaine said.

Santana seemed to think of a response, but then her expression softened. “Good enough,” she said, taking another sip from her tea. “But seriously, trust me. This will do you good. I’ll take care of everything. Consider it your birthday present.”

“I’m not convinced,” Blaine said.

“You’ll be thanking me soon enough,” Santana replied. She took another sip from her tea, looking at the cup in contemplation. “You know, you might be on to something here.”

And maybe so was she. It was still a crazy idea. But he thought back to the last weeks, how the name Adam crept up in conversation again and again, and more often.

Really, what was the worst thing that could happen?

“He better be good-looking,” he said.

Santana snorted. “Trust me, you’ll like him.”

* * *

To his surprise, Blaine did like what he saw. When he arrived at the hotel where the award ceremony was being held, he saw Santana already standing outside, accompanied by Dani - a blue streak in her dark blonde hair – and the promised guy.

He was tall, and as he turned around, Blaine could feel his eyes roam over his body. A smirk appeared on the guy’s face, as he mouthed one word. _Damn_.

And well…

Santana hadn’t promised too much.

He was taller than Blaine, in a lanky way. His brunette hair was coiffed, his smile easy and self-confident, and as he walked closer, he saw that there were freckles scattered over his face, and there were those eyes, a gorgeous, dark green.

As Blaine approached, the guy extended a hand. He shook it, surprised at the gesture.

“Blaine Anderson?” he asked, and added after a nod, “Sebastian Smythe.”

Blaine smiled without even thinking about it. “I’m glad you could make it. I know this is on pretty short notice.”

“Honestly, I’m pretty thrilled to finally meet you,” Sebastian said, his voice almost as smooth as his words, “after everything Santana told me about you… I started to think it wouldn’t happen. But…” He again looked Blaine up and down, his gaze roaming over him like a caress. “She did not do you justice.”

Blaine felt himself flush, and he looked to the ground for a moment. A case could be made that he couldn’t quite take a compliment. Still, he wasn’t used to that much attention.

“Geez, save some for after dinner,” Santana said.

“I think they’re cute,” Dani said, kissing her cheek. “Let the boys be.”

Santana grinned at her, and that simple sign of affection warmed Blaine’s heart. She did deserve to be happy. Even if she got him into absurd situations like bringing an admittedly gorgeous escort to a dinner with his ex.

Before they could say anything else, the rest of the group arrived. Rachel was on Jesse’s arm, her whole face a broad smile. Her… boyfriend, probably? Was walking beside her and looked at her full of warm pride. And behind them, Kurt came closer side by side with Adam, poised and smiling as every other time Blaine had seen him.

“Were you waiting long?” Rachel asked, after greeting them.

“Just a bit,” Dani said. “Thanks so much for inviting us, Rachel. This is so exciting.”

“And who would that be?” Kurt asked. His smile was wide, but it reminded Blaine more of a shark than anything else.

“This is Sebastian,” he said without missing a beat, “we talked about him.”

“Really,” Kurt said, “and how do we know Sebastian?”

Damn, they didn’t have time to get their stories straight. Blaine just so managed not to panic, but before he could even begin to think of an answer, Sebastian already spoke.

“I live in Santana’s building,” he said, not missing a beat. “We hang out sometimes. And well, when she told me about Blaine…” He grinned, and there was just a hint of wolf in there. “Honestly, I thought he was too good to be true. But as it turns out…”

Blaine felt himself flush again, especially when Sebastian put an arm around his waist, completely casual. It was both warm and solid, and he couldn’t help but smile up at the other man.

“You have to tell us everything,” Rachel said, and she took Blaine’s hand in hers. At this moment, she probably meant it, but he had no doubt that the conversation would return to her show at the next possible moment. Then again, she was nominated for an award tonight. Some of this was definitely deserved.

“We should probably get inside,” Blaine said, trying to hurry up the change in subject. It would be a lie to say he didn’t like the way Kurt started glaring at Sebastian. Still, though, he realized that more attention to Sebastian and his connection wasn’t exactly the best idea.

As they walked inside, Sebastian kept his arm around Blaine’s waist.

“They’re… interesting,” Sebastian muttered into his ear.

Blaine chuckled. “You have no idea.”

Sebastian looked at him in curiosity but didn’t comment any further.

As Blaine had expected, the conversation almost immediately turned to Rachel, some of her fellow cast members and the hopes she held for winning the award. The first hurdle definitely had been taken.

“Are they always like this?” Sebastian asked, his voice so low that Rachel wouldn’t notice or be interrupted in her re-tellings of their latest struggles.

“Apparently, they’ve mellowed out since high school,” Blaine replied.

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose, and he looked back at the rest of the group. Blaine could only imagine what kind of scenarios he was imagining right now. Judging from the high school stories they told, he was pretty sure that Sebastian wasn’t even coming close.

“So, you live with Santana?” Kurt asked, ignoring Rachel’s tale for a moment. There was something terse in his voice that didn’t make much sense to Blaine. One look at Adam told him that he didn’t get it either. “And what exactly do you do for a living?”

Blaine didn’t even have time to think of a good answer – really, he should have figured something out the moment he let Santana push him towards this, and now-

“I work at a law firm,” Sebastian said, apparently completely relaxed, “at Lawrence and Carter.”

“So, you’re a lawyer?”

“I mean, if I were, I probably would have said that,” Sebastian said, just so not rolling his eyes. “I used to be in pre-law, but eventually it turned out it wasn’t my thing. Still, I had some connections that gave me a job. I’m mostly doing paralegal work. Some filing, paperwork. It’s not perfect but it’s a way to pay the bills while I’m getting another degree. What I really want to do is journalism.”

Blaine found himself smiling at his date. Even if he knew that it was all a lie, but for a moment he allowed himself to believe, this story of a gorgeous man who was here not because Santana had given him money but rather because he thought Blaine sounded interesting, like someone he’d want to meet.

“Like media journalism?” Rachel asked.

Sebastian hesitated, before shrugging. “In a way,” he said. He looked at Blaine and winked. “Definitely wouldn’t mind covering you, killer.”

Blaine laughed, looking down to his hands, even as he felt the warmth of a spreading blush. “I don’t think I’ve done much worth covering yet.”

“And there’s the key word,” Sebastian said. “Yet.”

By all means, it should have been ridiculous. Blaine found himself actually feeling flattered.

“Do you even have any experience writing about musical theater?” Kurt asked.

“Never claimed to,” Sebastian replied. “It’s called a line. And as fun as covering plays sounds, I want to be a journalist, not a critic.”

“Now that’s something we should drink to,” Jesse said, toasting towards Sebastian. “Seriously, some of those…”

“I don’t know, the reviews for our show were actually really good,” Rachel said.

“That’s because you blew their minds,” Jesse replied, “for the rest of the world, they’re unfortunately an important albeit horrible obstacle on the way to fame.”

Blaine was glad to see the topic of the conversation shift. As everyone paid more attention to Rachel, he couldn’t help but turn towards Sebastian.

“What are you going to do then?” he asked. “If being a critic isn’t exactly your thing…?”

Sebastian hesitated, and it took a moment until Blaine realized that look was shyness. 

“I want to pull away the curtains,” he said, “find the monsters under the bed and drag them out into the light. Show the truth.”

Blaine’s eyes widened when he understood what he meant. “So… like Ronan Farrow?”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up just for a moment, and he nodded. “Something like that.”

There was a story behind that, Blaine realized. Something hidden, a reason for wanting this particular path. But it was obvious that Sebastian wouldn’t share more than this right now. He didn’t have to, of course, they had just met. For a second, he allowed himself to imagine this really was just a normal first date, like there’d be a second, or third, or however many it would take until Sebastian let him in.

“I think they start!” Rachel exclaimed.

Sebastian turned to the mini stage a clear sign, and apparently this part of their conversation was over now. Under the table, Blaine took his hand. Just for an instant, he doubted himself, but Sebastian squeezed back as they both listened.

Really, the evening was shaping up kind of better than expected.

* * *

Two hours and one award for Rachel Berry later, Blaine found himself in one of the bathrooms, standing in front of a huge mirror. He’d been wrong. In reality, his evening turned out to be _a lot_ better than expected.

Sebastian was not only gorgeous, but also witty, funny, with a tongue so sharp that he wasn’t surprised he and Santana got along so well. But there was something about him, something in the way he paid attention. Now, this was someone who could find the skeletons in the closet…

He tried to calm down, to remind himself that this was not real. Sebastian was here because Santana was paying him, not because he really was interested in Blaine. It was literally his job to pretend Blaine was gorgeous, and fascinating, and whatever he wanted to feel like. Still, it was such a nice fantasy.

When he walked out of the restroom, he almost stumbled into Santana.

“Don’t get overexcited,” she said, the smirk etched into her face.

“I wasn’t,” he said, although he knew it was pointless to tell her.

“You know…” She literally looked like a cat that just got the canary. “Since you and Sebastian are hitting it off so well, I figured I might just tell you – if you want to take this further, everything is paid for.”

He frowned, not sure what she was saying. If she hired him an escort, he actually had expected she’d pay for the date. But then he caught the wiggle of her eyebrow, just how deep her smirk ran.

“ _Everything_ ,” she repeated.

Oh. Yeah, he got it now. He got it enough to rush away, hoping he wasn’t looking like a traffic light with all the blood that rushed into his face.

Better there than elsewhere.

“Something burning?” Sebastian asked, as he sat down at the table.

He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. He noticed that Rachel had abandoned her own chair to sit down in Jesse’s lap, who was whispering something into her ear that made her giggle. Dani seemed involved in a lively discussion with Adam, while Kurt was sitting at the table, glaring at Sebastian for some reason.

With a sigh, Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing for a moment. Sebastian put an arm around his waist, grinning down at him with those sparkling eyes.

“You okay?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine found himself nodding before he could even think about the question. As much as he’d dreaded this evening, it had actually turned out enjoyable. Damn, he’d probably end up having to thank Santana for arranging this.

She seemed to think so at least, judging from the smirk on her face as she returned to their table.

At her return, Dani let out an exaggerated yawn.

“It’s pretty late, isn’t it?” she asked, giving Santana a coquettish look.

Jesse nodded, pulling Rachel a bit closer.

“It kind of is… though I have a feeling I won’t have much luck getting her out of here before closing time.”

“Like you’re not enjoying this,” Rachel said, her voice carefree with laughter. She had to be right, it was obvious in the beaming pride in Jesse’s face.

Adam, too, started to say something, something long about some meeting he had the next day, but Blaine wasn’t listening. He focused too much on Sebastian’s voice muttering into his ear.

“You know, this looks like a pretty good time to get out of here.”

Blaine felt his heart flutter. He didn’t want tonight to end yet.

“I’m not that tired,” he said, just as low.

Sebastian smirked. “I wasn’t thinking of sleeping, you know?”

Blaine blushed, but held Sebastian’s gaze. “What were you thinking of?” he asked.

Sebastian chuckled. “I have a feeling you wouldn’t actually appreciate it if I told you in public. But maybe I can demonstrate later.”

Blaine’s throat went dry. He did know, of course. Still, he wanted to prevent looking too eager. Instead, he took Sebastian’s hand and started to absent-mindedly play with his fingers. “Nothing you can think of?” he asked.

Sebastian smirked, pure sarcasm. “I guess I can make up some collection I’d love you to look at. But let’s be clear. I have a couch, a bed, no roommate, a free day tomorrow, and a bottle each of Courvoisier, Jameson and Hendricks. Also, me. If you’re interested at all…”

Blaine’s pulse quickened, became loud inside his own ears. But he was too far in. “Well, I guess I might be,” he said.

“Is that so?” Sebastian was looking at him with a certain hunger. “I guess there’s only one way to find out… So, want to come over?”

Blaine blushed again, even as the surprise of the offer hit him. That had to be unusual. Was that something professionals did?

“Are you sure you want to take me to your place?” he said.

Sebastian shrugged. “You already know where I live,” he said. Blaine frowned for a second, until he realized something. Had the bit about living in Santana’s building been real? How many more of the tidbits he learned were true?

“You still haven’t answered,” Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow, as if the whole thing amused him, or as if he already knew the answer anyway.

It was a safe bet, really.

“Okay,” he said.

They said their goodbye to the rest of the group and left the hotel with Santana and Dani. The shared cab-ride was short, and surprisingly entertaining. They parted in front of Sebastian’s apartment, the girls climbing up two more floors.

When they stepped into Sebastian’s apartment however, Blaine’s nerves returned. This… wasn’t like him. Sure, he had hooked up at parties a few times, and he hadn’t exactly regretted those encounters, but he’d never felt exactly good about them either. This, though…

Blaine looked around the apartment. It wasn’t big, the furniture looking elegant if unpersonal. But there were a few pictures on the walls, a few art prints, a photo on the bookshelf showing Sebastian with a woman who only looked a bit older than him, sharing the same smirk and similar sparkling eyes.

He could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him as he looked around and wondered if he was overstepping some boundaries. He tried to remind himself that this wasn’t a normal date. A business transaction, really.

And wow, that thought worked to cool things down.

“What’s your poison then?”

Blaine turned to where Sebastian was still looking at him, leaning against the door. At his confused look, Sebastian continued.

“Whisky? Gin? I can definitely recommend the cognac.”

“I’ll take it then,” Blaine said.

A smile appeared on Sebastian’s face as he walked into the kitchen, and Blaine followed after a moment of hesitation. He watched as the other man took out a bottle with a gold and purple etiquette, half-filled with an amber liquid, and poured two glasses. He offered one to Blaine, a soft, almost hopeful smile on his face.

When Blaine took the glass, their fingers met with an electric spark. He could feel a blush forming on his face.

He took a sip, let the liquid burn down his throat. He closed his eyes, just tasted and felt, and when he looked back up…

Sebastian’s eyes were locked on his throat as he swallowed.

All thoughts about business and escorts disappeared under that look. Because right now, it was pretty obvious that Sebastian wanted him.

“Well?” Sebastian asked, his voice dark and smooth like the liquid burning his throat.

“I think I could get used to it,” Blaine replied.

They stood together for a moment, each sipping their cognac. Blaine let his eyes wander over Sebastian, still in that suit. Like on instinct he walked closer and undid the tie around his neck. Sebastian was watching him as he opened two buttons of his dress shirt.

“Someone’s impatient,” he muttered.

“I think it’s a good look on you,” Blaine replied. “Relaxed.”

When he looked up, there was only a thin line of green around Sebastian’s pupils. It felt like Blaine’s heart stopped for a second.

“And yet you’re looking perfectly put together,” Sebastian replied, letting one hand stroke through Blaine’s hair. “Really makes me think what it would feel like to mess you up, just a little.”

Blaine chuckled, although suddenly it didn’t feel funny anymore. It felt more like he forgot how to breathe. He forced himself to inhale, and that might have been a mistake, because he was close enough to catch Sebastian’s scent, expensive cologne and a thin layer of sweat.

“What’s stopping you?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, just for the blink of an eye, before he pulled Blaine close, and kissed him. Blaine gasped, putting his arms around Sebastian. It had been a while since someone had just wanted him like this. Really, he couldn’t think of anyone at the top of his head, and he really had something better to do right now than go down memory lane. Why bother with memories, when Sebastian’s skin burned underneath his hands? When their breathing was one, when every part their skin met felt electric?

Later, he wouldn’t be able to reconstruct just how they made it to Sebastian’s bedroom, not with the way they couldn’t pull away from each other, or how again and again one pressed the other against the nearest wall.

Eventually, they tumbled onto Sebastian’s bed, a moment without contact, before Sebastian crawled over him, watching him for a moment before diving down into another kiss. Blaine found himself pulling him down, until they were touching, and it wasn’t nearly enough…

This wasn’t him. Not really.

Except for tonight, maybe he was. He wanted to be.

“You’re something else, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine grinned at him. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Sebastian kissed him, and just for a moment, it was too soft, too sweet. “You’ll see,” he whispered.

And, well…

He did.

* * *

Blaine woke up with his head resting on Sebastian’s chest, one arm lazily thrown over his back. The room was filled with sunlight. He looked around, trying to get an impression of the little tidbits scattered around the room. There was a book on his nightstand, House of Leaves; on the wall, a movie poster of Civil War; Another photo on his desk with Sebastian, that blonde woman, and a middle-aged man, probably his father. It felt comfortable, definitely more personal than he thought from his first impression of the living room.

When he turned back, Sebastian was watching him. He seemed relaxed, happy. Strange enough, Blaine felt exactly the same way.

Before his brain could catch up, he softly kissed him. Only when Sebastian pulled him into another embrace, kissing back with enthusiasm, did Blaine even consider the idea that this might not be part of the deal. But any thought he might have on business disappeared as Sebastian pulled him closer, and yes, someone was definitely awake…

Blaine moaned into Sebastian’s mouth, grinding against him. He put another soft kiss on Sebastian’s lips and grinned down at him.

“Good morning,” he said, surprised at how husky his voice sounded.

“I’ll say,” Sebastian said, kissing him again. “So… what now?”

Blaine laughed. “You tell me. Seemed you like had a pretty good idea a moment ago.”

Sebastian was grinning at him, stroking a hand over his back. “Hm… you know what they say about shower sex, right?”

“That it’s uncomfortable, impractical, and you end up neither satisfied nor clean?” Blaine replied.

Now, Sebastian was laughing out loud. “You are so disgustingly practical, I think I hate you.”

“Oh, you wound me,” Blaine muttered against the corner of his mouth, then started kissing down his throat. “When in reality, all I want is to focus one hundred percent of my attention to the task at hand.” He was a bit surprised at his own boldness. But right now, he didn’t want to think about what he was doing. And this… this felt right.

Sebastian gasped, a hand burying into Blaine’s hair as he kept getting lower. “I might see the advantage of that…”

“Do you?” Blaine asked, making sure to look up at him from under his lashes.

“Might need a bit more convincing, though,” Sebastian breathed.

Blaine grinned, before getting back to the task at hand.

That could be arranged.

* * *

They did shower. Eventually.

At one point, Sebastian bowed down, almost kissing him, but instead he just said, “Hundred percent attention on cleaning,” before winking and proceeding to do just that. And okay, that made Blaine laugh.

He was surprised at how uncomplicated the morning had been. But with the layers of their clothing in the way again, unfortunately his brain had started working again. This definitely had been fun, not just the sex, but also talking to Sebastian, spending time with him. He allowed himself a moment over coffee to imagine this happening in another way, not as a set up paid date by Santana but a random meeting. A blind date maybe, and then he’d dance out of this place all the way to the coffee shop he was supposed to meet Tina, he’d take her hands, smile at her, and say “I had the most amazing date!”

Sometimes, he hated reality.

But eventually, the coffee was empty, and it was time for him to leave. It would be nice to stay longer, see where the day brought him, but Tina was expecting him.

As he got ready to leave, he just waited for the awkwardness to come. Instead, Sebastian was still looking at him with fondness. Of course, he probably had a lot more practice with this situation.

“So… I really had fun last night,” he said, his eyes firmly on Blaine’s. “We should do it again. Maybe minus the award show, and with less of your crazy friends, but still. So… can I give you my card?”

A card.

Of course, Sebastian would have a card. What professional wouldn’t? But that was what it came down to. Professional. A harsh reminder that as much fun as he had, this wasn’t real. Again, the realization came like a splash of cold water.

Sebastian must have noticed something, because the smile on his face slowly fell. “Is that okay?” he asked.

It would be so easy to smile and nod, take the card and leave, even if he didn’t plan on calling. And maybe he’d lie in bed sometimes, thinking about it, considering calling. Maybe he’d do it some time, too curious not to, but then it would be impossible to ignore what exactly they were doing, and…

It would be a mess, and maybe a mess he didn’t need.

“Look, Sebastian… I _really_ enjoyed last night. And earlier. Like, not just the sex, amazing as that was, but still… I don’t think I can do this.”

“Oh.” Sebastian blinked, surprised, and for a moment, he actually looked hurt, before his expression turned neutral. “May I ask why? Cause it kind of felt like we were on the same page.”

Blaine would lie if he claimed he didn’t feel guilty. But he was allowed to reject someone, no matter how gorgeous they were, and he was allowed to have principles.

“It’s just… look, you’re clearly very good at your job, like… this was definitely the most intense it’s ever been for me. But I’m… I just can’t take it this easy, or completely separate, and if I kept seeing you, chances are I might get too invested. I don’t think I could do that. I know, it’s your job. I know sex is just business to you, but… I don’t think I’m cut out for that.”

Sebastian stared at him, frowning, shaking his head slightly as if he had problems following him. When Blaine finished – quite lamely, he had to admit – Sebastian was still looking at him for a moment, before he spoke.

“Okay, I only got like half of that, but… did you just call me a hooker?”

Blaine flushed with embarrassment. “Escort. I mean…” His brain registered the question, as well as the way Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up. He stopped, the words stuck in his throat.

Wait.

What?

“You did,” Sebastian said, disbelief and the beginning of outrage coloring his voice, “you think I’m a hooker?”

“I-“ Blaine stared at him, not sure what was happening. All he knew was that something was going completely wrong here. But as he thought back to last night… Sebastian had told the truth about where he lived, and what kind of escort would bring their client back to their apartment, or make them coffee…?

“What the fuck…” Sebastian said, his voice surprisingly low.

“But… Santana…” Blaine stopped. He could blame it on her, but it wouldn’t change anything. He had just messed it up. He’d been set up on a blind date with this guy, who was gorgeous and witty and fun, former pre-law student, kind of paralegal, prospective journalist. And he ruined it. By calling him a hooker.

For a moment, they stood there, looking at each other…

Sebastian burst into laughter, loud and boisterous, and his eyes crinkled in amusement. “You thought I was a hooker? She told you that? Oh, goddamn it, Santana… And here I was wondering where the catch was.”

“What?” Now Blaine was the one not understanding what was going on.

“I drank the last of her absinthe,” Sebastian said, “and I knew she was going to get me somehow. So, when she set me up with you… honestly, I wondered if you were a serial killer or something.” He stopped. “You’re not, right?”

Blaine shook his head. “So… you don’t seem too surprised by this?”

Sebastian chuckled. “I really should have seen that one coming. The last time she set me up on a date, she told the guy I was a stripper. He was… disappointed.”

Blaine raised his eyebrow. “Now, _that_ part I can’t believe.”

Sebastian grinned, and he looked carefree again. He thought for a moment, before he walked to the desk. He opened a drawer, and when he came back, he put a card into Blaine’s hand.

Just a personal card, with Sebastian’s phone number and mail.

“You know…” Sebastian was watching him, still so obviously amused, “I have to be careful. If we consider the progression, I’m afraid the next time she sets me up with a guy, she’ll tell them I’m a porn star or something. So, I guess, just for my reputation, we might be stuck with each other for a while.”

Blaine laughed. “Well, I would hate to risk your reputation,” he said. Relief washed over him. Apparently, he hadn’t ruined everything yet. Smiling, he pocketed the card.

“So, with that out of the way… I’d really like to see you again,” Sebastian said. “And I promise, you won’t have to pay for it.” He stopped, frowned as if he just thought of something, and then shook his head. “No, actually, you know what? Screw that. You just called me a hooker, the least you can do is buy me dinner.”

Blaine blinked at him, but then he saw Sebastian’s grin, not the least bit offended.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” he asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “Depends on how much effort you put into that date you’re taking me to.”

“Oh, in that case I’m not worried,” Blaine said. And just because he could, he rose on the balls of his feet to kiss Sebastian. “You won’t know what hit you.”

“Alright then,” Sebastian muttered against his lips.

“I really have to go,” Blaine said. “I have to meet Tina.”

“Fine then,” Sebastian said, “you can text me about the date.”

“I will,” Blaine promised. Like hell would he waste his second chance. He was half-way through the door, when Sebastian called after him.

“And don’t forget to give me a five-star review!”

“I hate you,” Blaine called back. He was still laughing all the way down the stairs. He didn’t know yet what he was going to do for their date. But he knew one thing.

Santana was getting a damn fruit basket.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Let’s Go To The Mall”, plot inspiration from season 1 How I Met Your Mother episode “Mary, the paralegal”.


End file.
